Kiss On Me Tonight
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: Twentyshot 100 word prompts with multiple couples, please review!


**Hey there, guys! So, after reading clarembrees' _oh, your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine_, and itsapaigeturner's _The Most Eloquent Silence_, I decided to write my own twentyshot prompt about kisses. To challenge myself, I did two things different from those particular twentyshot prompts: I didn't use the same people more than once (i.e. there's only one couple with Nikki and one couple with Dean Ambrose, instead of two or three pairings with them), and I limited myself to exactly 100 words per prompt. I apologize if the prompt's aren't perfect, but it was just so I could not exceed the 100 word limit I set on myself.**

**Because I didn't repeat people, the last prompt was used with my OC from _Total Anti-Diva_. I know that might count as cheating to some, but I couldn't do anything else. I hope you guys are alright with that. :)**

**Also, the title is based off the Tyler Hilton song "Kiss On Me." It's a pretty sweet song, so I recommend that you check it out!**

**I own nothing related to WWE.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

1\. Paige/Wade Barrett

After winning the Divas Championship- on the _Raw_ after Wrestlemania 30, nonetheless- Saraya was so overwhelmed with different emotions. She was shocked, overjoyed, and proud of herself all at the same time. She had to sit down to prevent herself from falling over.

"You killed it out there, love. I'm so proud of you."

Saraya smiled and looked up to see Stu looming over her, smiling from ear to ear. She wiped her tear-stained cheeks and laughed a little.

"Thank you," she replied.

But her words were suddenly muffled by Stu abruptly crashing his lips into hers.

* * *

2\. A.J. Lee/CM Punk

April couldn't help but stare out the window of the hotel room. The night sky was covered with stars, like it was competing with the buildings' lights for attention. It was truly a sight to see.

Her sense of tranquility was interrupted by a pair of tattooed arms lifting her up. She squealed with shocked.

"Phil, put me down!"

"I will," replied Phil.

True to his word, he set her on the bed.

April smiled before kissing her husband's lips with content. She pulled him away and gave him a not-so-innocent smile.

"Thank God we got the honeymoon suite, babe."

* * *

3\. Brie Bella/Daniel Bryan

"One more push, Brie! You can do it!"

Brie closed her eyes, and pushed harder than she had all night. She let out a scream as she finished pushing, and then panted for air.

A small, raspy cry suddenly filled the room, followed by cheering.

"It's a girl," said Bryan with joy.

Brie held their newborn daughter, who continued to cry.

"She's beautiful," added Bryan. "I love you, Mrs. Danielson."

"I love you too, Mr. Danielson," replied Brie.

As their daughter went to get cleaned and weighed, the happy couple locked lips, proud of the miracle that they had created.

* * *

4\. Emma/Dean Ambrose

Tenille ran to the trainer's room as fast as her legs would carry her. Seeing her boyfriend Jon getting hit repeatedly with a steel chair had almost made her heart stop.

When she made it to the trainer's room, she opened the door without even knocking. She quickly spotted Jon, and rushed over with tears in her eyes.

"Jon? Oh my God, are you okay?"

Jon grinned. "I'm fine, darlin'. It just hurts like hell."

But even as he said that, he knew that Tenille wasn't convinced. So, he convinced her the only way he knew how; by kissing her.

* * *

5\. Layla/Dolph Ziggler

Nick entered the gorilla feeling like complete shit. He had just lost his _Elimination Chamber_ qualifying match, so he felt like a failure. It pained him that the top dogs were getting yet another opportunity, while all of his hard work had panned out nothing.

"Babe?"

He spun around and saw Layla standing there. He grinned when he realized that the look of her face was of hope, and not pity.

"You'll bounce back from this," she said. "You always do."

Nick's responded by gently grabbing Layla's face, and planting a passionate, albeit exhausted kiss on her ruby red lips.

* * *

6\. Natalya/Tyson Kidd

Natalie laughed as she scrolled her Twitter feed. Fans kept sending her sympathetic Tweets, telling her that her husband was a jerk, an asshole, a no good son of a bitch, you name it. She couldn't blame them; all of his antics on _Total Divas_ were horrible, to put it nicely.

"What are people saying now?" asked T.J. as he sat on the couch.

"It doesn't matter," replied Natalie. "We know the truth."

T.J. grabbed Natalie's phone and put it to the side. He then kissed her like his life depended on it.

"And we always will, babe," he said.

* * *

7\. Naomi/Jimmy Uso

Jon watched Trinity dance with the other Divas. She was dancing the night away, and looked happy. But despite her smile, she seemed to be off. Jon didn't understand why, but it soon hit him.

He stood up and headed to the dance floor. She didn't realize that he was there until he touched her arm.

"May I have this dance?" asked Jon.

"Always," answered Trinity.

Jon wrapped his arms around her waist. They shared a kiss, and then they danced all night. It may have been a brief, spontaneous kiss, but it still spoke volumes to both of them.

* * *

8\. Summer Rae/Fandango

Danielle sat in the makeup chair, getting her makeup done. She loved getting her makeup done. It wasn't because she was a Diva; it was just something she always loved.

The makeup artist went to grab some lipstick.

"She doesn't need that," said someone suddenly.

Those words stunned the makeup artist. She left, and Curtis stood in front of his girlfriend.

"I don't think she liked that."

"But why bother putting it on when I'm gonna ruin it anyways?"

Danielle giggled before being kissed by his lips. Sure, she loved getting her makeup done; but she loved Curtis' kisses more.

* * *

9\. Nikki Bella/John Cena

John lied in bed, sore. His elbow had acted up again, so he was out of action for six to eight weeks. He couldn't do much, which was why he chose to stay in bed.

Nikki suddenly entered the bedroom, wearing the sexiest nurse's uniform ever. Her heels clicked slowly along the hardwood floor as she approached the bed. She got on and straddled her boyfriend, careful not to touch his elbow.

"Someone needs another check-up," she said seductively.

"Absolutely," replied John without hesitation.

Nikki giggled before they shared a zealous kiss that foreshadowed what was about to go down.

* * *

10\. Tamina Snuka/Seth Rollins

Colby waited in the gorilla for his cue. He had a match tonight against Jon Good on _Raw_. Wrestling the same guy was getting stale, but he would never complain about having to wrestle.

"Hey there, Sell Out."

He laughed. Sarona loved to remind him of what Seth Rollins had done. She knew that it was a storyline, but she got a kick out of calling him that.

"Be nice, or I'll Curb Stomp you."

"I wouldn't say that, if I were you. You do know who you're talking to, right?"

Colby laughed even as he kissed her beautiful lips.

* * *

11\. Alicia Fox/Sheamus

Victoria entered the gorilla on cloud nine. She had beaten April again, so her chances of getting a title shot were increasing.

As she left the gorilla, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her away. She almost shrieked at the suddenness of it all, but Stephen's face instantly calmed her down.

"What? Alicia Fox's crazy, so I have to one up her."

"You didn't, but I'm sure you could," said Victoria.

Sheamus suddenly dipped her down and kissed her lips, like something out of a cheesy romance movie.

"Am I crazy now?" asked Stephen.

"You're crazy in love."

"Close enough."

* * *

12\. Rosa Mendes/Fernando

Orlando fixed his mask before his tag match against Goldust and Stardust. A tournament determining the number one contender for the World Tag Team Championships was starting tonight, and he wanted to win it all badly.

He looked over at the entrance of the gorilla, and grinned when he saw Milena. Her white dress hugged all her curves, and she looked so sexy. She always looked sexy, and Orlando loved that. He walked over and kissed her hand.

"Good luck," she said.

"Garcias, beautiful."

Milena winked before giving him a good luck kiss that stayed with him during the match.

* * *

13\. Cameron/Randy Orton

"Daddy!"

Randy smiled when he saw his little girl racing towards him. He had been gone far too long, and he had missed Alanna dearly.

"Hey, princess," he greeted. "I missed you."

Alanna nodded before hugging her dad tightly.

"I missed you, too."

Randy looked up, and saw Ariane standing a couple feet away with a smile on her face. He picked Alanna up, and walked over.

"I'll always miss you," he said before.

Ariane nodded. "It isn't the same when you're gone."

"Well, I'm here, and that's important."

Randy then set Alanna down so he could kiss Ariane properly.

* * *

14\. Eva Marie/The Miz

Eva never wanted to be "the Other Woman". Hell, she'd been cheated on in the past! So doing what she was doing made her sick. And yet here she was, standing outside Mike's room.

She knocked twice on the door and waited. He let her sit on the bed.

As they began to share heated kisses, Eva smiled. She hated doing this, but she didn't try to stop. Mike was her star-crossed lover, and she was strangely okay with it.

_One more night won't hurt_, she thought. But she knew that there would be more nights of this to come.

* * *

15\. Stephanie McMahon/Triple H

"We're all alone?"

Paul nodded. "The girls are at my parents, my cell phone's off, and so is yours."

Stephanie stood back to absorb the situation. This never happened- it never did! Being a businesswoman and a mother to three young girls meant that she and Paul never had any time to each other. But somehow, her husband had managed to make it happen.

"We're truly alone?"

"We are."

"Good, because I need this."

Paul knew that Stephanie was serious, but the kiss that followed her words drove the point home.

_This is gonna be a great night_, he thought.

* * *

16\. Lana/Roman Reigns

C.J. read her script for _Smackdown_. It was the same shit she'd done on _Raw_; she'd bash the U.S. and mock Big Show. She enjoyed it, but she hated routine; she liked to shake things up.

"Ready for tonight?"

She looked up and saw Joe. They hadn't talked much, but she had a huge crush on him.

"Yeah," she replied. "I wish I could do something different."

Joe nodded, and then he kissed her. C.J. was so taken aback that she dropped the script.

"I'll find you later," said Joe before leaving.

_Now that was definitely something different_, thought C.J.

* * *

17\. Eden/Cody Rhodes

"Tattoos are no joke," said the tattoo artist.

Brandi nodded. She knew what she and Cody were about to do. She knew that tattoos were permanent. But she didn't care.

"Let's do it," she said in a confident voice.

Once the tattoos were done, the couple fell more in love with each other. They admired each other's tattoos happily.

"They're perfect," gushed Brandi.

"They are," said Cody. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too. Thank you for doing this."

"The pleasure is all mine."

The couple intertwined their branded hands and locked lips before they left the tattoo parlour.

* * *

18\. Lillian Garcia/The Rock

Dwayne could listen to Lillian ring announce all day. It wasn't because she was good at it; it was because she was beautiful. Her hair was stunning, the dress she had on showed off her toned body, and her voice was almost as beautiful as her.

When she was finished ring announcing for the night, she made her way to catering.

"You killed it out there," said Dwayne.

"Even though I messed up?" asked Lillian.

"I didn't notice. I was too busy watching you."

Lillian laughed. "That's fine by me."

Dwayne laughed as well before giving her a soft kiss.

* * *

19\. Renee Young/Cesaro

"And cut! That's a wrap," called out a cameraman.

Renee let out a sigh. Between doing _The JBL &amp; Cole Show_ and doing commentary, she had been stretched pretty thin. She handed the microphone to a producer, and started to go to the Divas' locker room.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Renee laughed before she even turned around. "Stalking me?"

"Does it count as stalking if you're my girlfriend?" countered Claudio playfully.

"Nah, it's fine by me."

"I'm glad to hear that. C'mon, let's go get some dinner."

Renee got on her tip toes and kissed Claudio. "Sounds good."

* * *

20\. Justin Gabriel/OC

P.J. entered the bathroom just to grab a towel; he didn't go in to watch Elizabeth shower. But her silhouette showed through the glass door, making it hard for him to leave. He couldn't help but stare.

He stripped down, and then cleared his throat to get Elizabeth's attention.

She looked over and giggled. "What are you waiting for?"

P.J. smirked before getting into the shower. Elizabeth greeted him by kissing him passionately.

"I saw you watching me," she said.

"I knew I'd get caught."

Elizabeth giggled and kissed him again, lost in the lust they felt for each other.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to check out my other fanfictions! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


End file.
